This invention is concerned generally with the method and apparatus for self-feeding rotary saws and more particularly, to the utilization of horizontal and vertical components of thrust developed by rotating saw blades positioned above the workpiece to both cut and feed the workpiece or saw, one relative to the other, without the necessity of external feeding means.